Basiliscos y Otras Bestias
by May Traumend
Summary: Hermione está corriendo por el pasillo del séptimo piso, deseando con toda su alma ir a un lugar donde el basilisco no pudiera perseguirla, cuando un pasadizo aparece en una pared... ¡Y la conduce directamente a la sala común de Slyhterin! ¿Cómo saldrá de aquel lugar sin ser vista?


_**Disclamer:Idea=mia; Personajes y mundo=J.K. Rowling.**_

**Hola de nuevo! Hace como tres o cuatro fines de semana que le prometí a una amiga que iba a subir este one–shot, y no lo hice. Y ella, buena que es, no se ha quejado siquiera. Espero que disfrutéis de este fic porque nunca he escrito algo de estos dos sujetos siendo tan jovencitos e inexpertos, pero en este caso me pareció apropiado y muy interesante de escribir. **

**Miss Whisper, te lo dedico a ti ^^**

Corriendo por el pasillo, Hermione Granger le rezaba a Dios. Ella nunca había creído en Dios, pero le pareció que aquel momento, siendo perseguida por un monstruo mítico que asesinaba a sus víctimas con la mirada, era un buen momento para empezar. Corriendo por el pasillo del séptimo piso, se detuvo cuando oyó que había despistado a la colosal serpiente. Respiró hondo, buscando con sus ojos un lugar donde la serpiente nunca la buscaría. Pasó andando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y volvió a su posición. Y había una puerta.

Ella nunca, jamás, había visto esa puerta antes, Y teniendo en cuenta que su sala común estaba al otro lado del corredor, le pareció una buena reflexión. Se quedó allí, frente a Barrabás el chiflado, observando aquella extraña puerta y dudosa de entrar, cuando escuchó a lo lejos un eco de piel escamosa rozando el frío suelo de piedra. Ya no había tiempo que perder. Abrió la puerta y se adentró a lo desconocido.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un pasadizo olvidado por el tiempo, pero estaba demasiado limpio para ser eso. Unas escaleras sombrías iluminadas por candelabros en salientes de la piedra de las paredes parecían conducir a alguna parte. Hermione no lo dudó y las bajó. De vez en cuando conseguía un pequeño descanso caminando por un corredor bajo, para terminar bajando más escaleras.

Cuando ya pensaba que se había metido en un lugar inútil y que a ese paso perdería al menos un kilo de peso en sudor, una rendija de luz salió del techo. Ella, que alcanzaba porque el techo era bajo, lo empujó con los dedos: Parecía que se podía desmontar. Lo levantó un poco más, cogió la tabla con ambas manos y la bajó al pasadizo. Luego, agarrándose a os salientes de la baja pared, trepó hasta lo que parecía una caja de madera enorme. Y abrió una rendija del techito abovedado.

Al mirar alrededor, descubrió con horror la dominación del color verde y plateado. Estandartes, una sala sombría, sillones de cuero… Hermione había deseado ir al único lugar donde el basilisco no la encontrara, había aparecido de la nada una puerta misteriosa y la había conducido a un lugar que, pese a cumplir el único requisito que deseaba, no mejoraba mucho su actual situación.

Al observar con atención pudo vislumbrar más cortinas de terciopelo verde que se intuían pesadas y polvorientas. Frente a ellas se hallaban varios sofás de cuero dispuestos en forma de U, una mesita de café entre ellos y la chimenea ardiendo junto a ellos. A pesar de ser marzo, en aquel lugar tan lóbrego parecía ser totalmente bienvenida. La estancia estaba totalmente plagada de columnas, junto a las cuales había algunos retratos colgados o bustos de personas importantes, serias y que parecían tener mala uva. Tras observar todo eso, se fijó en una hilera de baúles que recorrían todo el perímetro de la sala oval, por lo que concretó que ella se hallaba escondida en uno de ellos. El suelo había vuelto a aparecer, así que estaba escondida en el baúl sin ninguna otra salida posible.

Sobra decir que se hallaba en la sala común de Slytherin, claro.

Pudo observar horrorizada como sus compañeros de Slytherin entraban por la puerta principal, decepcionados. Al parecer, Hufflepuff había perdido contra Gryffindor al quiddich. De no ser por Harry, ella jamás habría conocido siquiera como era el campo de juego, y el odio de Hermione hacia este deporte quedaba más que afianzado.

–…siempre ganan ellos, los Gryffindor. Pero siempre nos llevamos el consuelo de que, por muchos partidos que ganen, nunca consiguen la copa de quiddich.

–Sí, porque Potter siempre estará ocupado salvando al mundo cuando se juegue la final –contestó un chico, cuya voz (que sonaba peligrosamente cercana) reconoció de inmediato–. ¿Dónde dejaste ayer mi juego de naipes, Pansy?

–En el baúl que hay en la columna junto a las escaleras –contestó ella. Hermione fue valiente y asomó discretamente la cabeza por su baúl, y allí estaban: Los huecos de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios–. No estabas, así que no subí a los dormitorios y lo dejé ahí.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre en las venas: Malfoy iba directo a su baúl, e iba a descubrirla, irremediablemente. Cuando había comenzado a rezar de nuevo, abrió uno de sus dos ojos fuertemente cerrados. Y ahí estaba.

–¿Pero qué…? –exclamó, pero Hermione, en un alarde de amor propio, le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra tiró de su corbata hasta conseguir que sus cabezas quedasen a la misma altura.

–Sé que me aborreces, y que piensas que esta es una oportunidad inigualable para que me expulsen por incumplir las normas –se explicó ella con rapidez–. Pero por favor, no me delates.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

–y ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? –preguntó. A ella le alivió comprobar que el hablaba en susurros–. Tú misma me lo acabas de decir, Granger: Es una oportunidad inigualable.

–Porque sé que eres un buen chico –dijo ella, casi suplicando–. Sé que va a sonar a locura, pero he llegado aquí huyendo del monstruo de Slytherin.

–¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que no voy a conducirte de nuevo hacia el monstruo y que acabe contigo de una vez? –Inquirió con una sonrisa malévola–.

–Bueno, aún estás aquí, ¿no? Susurrando y disimulando –comentó esperanzada–. Por favor, Malfoy…

El chico pensaba, contrarreloj, en sus pros y contras: Podía dejarla ir, sin que le ocurriera nada malo relacionado ni con las normas ni con el basilisco; Podía delatarla, y que la expulsaran del castillo por entrar en la sala común de otra casa; y podía guiarla hasta la salida, lo que supondría que él se vería implicado en todo el follón y que podría terminar en una doble expulsión por estar fuera después del toque de queda. Debido tal vez a su pequeña y mitigada voz de su conciencia resonando en sus oídos, tomó su decisión:

–Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero quédate en el cofre –le ordenó–. Y no salgas hasta que te dé un aviso. La sala en la que estamos está muy en el interior y debemos planear tu huida con cuidado. No quiero verme envuelto en un asunto de dudosa legalidad con una sangre sucia por compañía –espetó. Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma, afectada por aquel horrible insulto. Él lo vio, pero a pesar de saber que había ofendido a la chica no le ofreció una disculpa.

–Dime, ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? –Preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la anterior conversación lo más lejos posible de su mente–.

–¿Has visto por donde hemos entrado? –inquirió. Ella asintió con la cabeza–. Ese es el segundo vestíbulo, que es el que está antes de las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. Más delante de ese vestíbulo se halla el salón de las Glorias pasadas, donde todos nos reunimos a pasar el rato y se exponen las reliquias de Slytherin. Y luego está el primer vestíbulo, donde está el contrarretrato de la puerta principal.

–Imagino que no habrá más baúles como éste en la sala contigua –se lamentó ella–. ¿Cómo…?

–Agáchate –le ordenó el rubio, y ella obedeció de inmediato–.

–¡Draco, vamos a cenar ya al Gran Comedor! –Exclamó Pansy–. ¿Vas a venir ahora o seguirás buscando los naipes?

–Parece que los hayas escondido en un pasadizo –se quejó falsamente Draco. Hermione rió por la ironía de aquella situación–. Id sin mí, yo os alcanzaré después– al ver la cara de alivio de Hermione, él negó con su mirada y añadió en voz baja –. Se van ellos cuatro, Granger, pero no los demás. No lo tendrás tan fácil, Gryffindor.

Hermione se mordió el labio, preocupada. ¿Y si el chico la estaba engañando para que la descubrieran a propósito? Hasta el momento la había ayudado, pero realmente no se imaginaba qué iba a ocurrir a continuación, o si podía realmente fiarse de él. Pero él se había portado bien con ella, al menos no la había delatado y había actuado con discreción. Además, ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba?

–Bien, ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó ella entusiasmada por salir de allí–.

–Un segundo –el chico miró a ambos lados y localizó a los últimos chicos que quedaban en la sala común: un par de alumnos de primero que estaban jugando a los gobstones. Se acercó a ellos, observado desde el cofre por la chica, y les habló–. Hola, chicos, ¿Queréis ganaros un buen puñado de golosinas durante toda una semana?

–Pues claro! –Exclamó el más moreno de los dos–. Pero… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó entonces desconfiadamente–.

–Tengo algunos exámenes mañana, así que no puedo ir a enviar unas cartas. Tengo un búho, se llama Borem y es enorme, lo identificaréis sin problemas –del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó dos cartas enrolladas con un sello verde–. Sólo tenéis que enviarlas ahora mismo, antes de la cena, y recibiréis todos los días un paquete de Honeydukes hasta el domingo.

Los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces.

– ¿Tan fácilmente os dejáis comprar los Slytherin? –Preguntó Hermione, sin poder creer que aquellos chicos fueran tan bobos y avariciosos–.

–Sólo los que llevan el camino de convertirse en los futuros Crabbe y Goyle.

–Así que no somos los únicos que pensamos que son unos idiotas –se sorprendió ella, sonriendo. El chico sonrió también por aquel chiste contra sus compañeros de rutina–.

Estuvieron caminando hasta la puerta de la mazmorra en completo silencio. El muchacho se detuvo con la puerta entreabierta, mirando hacia ambos lados, y luego le hizo un gesto con su mano para que ella le siguiera.

–Vamos con cuidado. Todo este pasillo está cerrado a excepción de la sala común de Slytherin, y arriba se encuentra el despacho de Snape. Eso quiere decir que también corremos peligro ahí arriba. Vamos –añadió, y señaló la oscuridad total del húmedo pasillo de las mazmorras–.

–¿Cuántos pisos más abajo del vestíbulo nos encontramos, Malfoy? –preguntó ella, curiosa, mientras no se separaba de la capa del chico, que iba delante de ella–.

–Estamos a siete pisos bajo tierra, pero en las mazmorras de la sala común hay ventanas encantadas tras las cortinas con los jardines de fondo. Pero siempre están tapadas con cortinas –explicó el. Subieron por la escalera de la mazmorra y llegaron al piso superior.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento callados, sin saber exactamente como continuar: todas las puertas estaban entreabiertas, incluida la del despacho del profesor Snape, y no había antorchas que iluminasen el camino, seguramente debido a que el profesor las habría apagado para que no le molestase la claridad al dormir.

– ¿Qué hacemos, oh, Dios, ahora que hacemos?-preguntó histéricamente al chico–. El basilisco debe haberse escondido ya…

– ¿El _basiqué_? –Preguntó confundido el muchacho–. Eso es una criatura mítica, hay poquísimos. Eres una ilusa si piensas que un Basilisco anda suelto por Hogwarts como las ratas por las alcantarillas.

–Pues es precisamente por las cañerías por donde se mueve. Y los Slytherins tenéis por símbolo a una serpiente –replicó ella, de mal humor y sintiendo su orgullo estudiantil herido–. Así que no es tan descabellado.

–Claro –comentó él con sarcasmo mientras hacía rodar sus ojos–. Tenemos que movernos, no va a haber menos peligro por mucho que esperemos aquí como pasmados.

–Pero…

–¿Así es como los Gryffindor presumen de su valentía? –se mofó. Hermione se puso roja y adelantó el primer paso. El chico la siguió con paso inquieto, y de súbito escucharon pasos bajando por las escaleras de piedra–. ¡Viene alguien!

Hermione sintió como si hubiera tragado un cubito de hielo. Miró con horror al chico y intentó escuchar con más claridad los pasos.

–Son zapatos del uniforme femenino, ¿oyes los taconeos? Es una prefecta –se lamentó, dando su misión por perdida–.

–Ponte junto a la pared –dijo el rubio, señalando el muro de piedra–.

Hermione se colocó de espaldas al muro y miró con detenimiento las escaleras, ajena a lo que el chico estuviese haciendo. Draco, por su parte, esperaba justo su momento para llevar a cabo su plan. En cuanto la prefecta puso un pie en el suelo del pasillo, y habiéndose asegurado de que los había visto de refilón, Malfoy se giró y besó a Hermione en los labios.

El primer instinto de Hermione en cualquier otra situación semejante habría sido darle un buen puñetazo y salir corriendo despavorida, pero tal como estaban las cosas, con un castigo, un monstruo gigante y un Slytherin con ella, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y desear que toda aquella locura terminara pronto.

–¿Pero que…? ¡Chicos! –exclamó la prefecta. Hermione reconoció su voz como la prefecta compañera de Percy, de Gryffindor. Su nudo ya de por sí exageradamente grueso de su garganta aumentó de tamaño un poco más si cabía–. Estáis a deshora en un pasillo oscuro, ¿Qué haceis despiertos a estas horas?

–Lo siento, ehm…

–Nancy Barker.

–Lo siento, prefecta Barker –se disculpó el chico, tapando con su cuerpo a Hermione para que su compalera de casa no la reconociese y tuviesen mas problemas–. Es que, somos de casas diferentes, y… Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevan muy bien, y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos descubrieran. Le prometo que si nos deja ir nos iremos a nuestras salas comunes ahora mismo.

La chica pareció pensarlo unos momentos, pero al final tomó una decisión.

–Está… bien. Pero que no os vuelva a pillar fuera de la cama a estas horas nunca más. Me acordaré de tu cara, Slytherin –le advirtió–.

–Si señora, no, señora –dijo tontamente. Ella dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, y Draco se giró sonriente hacia Hermione.

Pero Hermione estaba completamente paralizada, muerta de miedo, roja de furia y temblando de pies a cabeza como un flan.

–¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? –preguntó terriblemente enfadada, aunque susurrando–.

–¿Hacer qué?

–¡Me has besado! –exclamó, como si no lo pudiera creer–. No deberías haber hecho una cosa así.

–¿Nos salvó del apuro? –preguntó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Y fue divertido?

–Bueno… sí, no exactamente, pero…

–Entonces es un dos por uno, Granger, no sé de qué te quejas.

–Déjalo, no lo comprendes –espetó ella–. Vamos, debo subir antes de que terminen por notar mi ausencia. Ya han visto que no he bajado a cenar y estarán preocupados.

–¿Así que piensas que no lo comprendo y no piensas decirme nada? –Volvió al tema el muchacho, completamente ajeno a su preocupación–. ¿Y por qué, por una vez en que yo no me puedo defender, no alardeas de eso que tú comprendes tan bien y de lo que yo soy completamente ignorante?

–Pues porque no es asunto tuyo –replicó–.

–Trata sobre el beso de antes, ¿No?

–Bueno, en parte…

–Entonces sí es asunto mío, porque me implica a mí –regateó él. Lanzó esa media sonrisa que Hermione tanto odiaba–.

Hermione había estado tratando de tener toda la paciencia del mundo y no replicar de una forma grosera, pero aquel descarado y maleducado gesto del chico le hizo perder los estribos.

–¡Me has besado! –Llevas desde que entraste en Hogwarts haciéndome la vida imposible, riéndote de mí, mi aspecto, mis dientes, mi forma de actuar, llamándome sangre sucia. Eres el último chico de este planeta de quien pensaría que podría hacer jamás una cosa parecida, y por supuesto el último en la tierra del que desearía que me diese mi primer beso, y aun así, ha ocurrido. ¿No te das cuenta de que le has robado su primer beso a una chica a la que odias desde que la conociste?

El chico quedó al menos cinco segundos sin habla, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? La comelibros sensiblona de Granger no había dado un beso en su vida. Él había sido su primer beso. Para él también lo había sido, pero no le daba tanta importancia como ella, o como las chicas en general. Aun así comprendió lo delicado de la situación, pues él también había pensado en que su primer beso había sido con una Gryffindor que no era de sangre pura y que sí había conseguido ser amiga de Potter, al contrario que él mismo. Pero de ahí a odiarla… El odiaba a los Sangre Sucia, a lo que significaba ser un Sangre Sucia, pero realmente hasta que no había llegado al colegio Hogwarts no había visto lo que un Sangre Sucia era en realidad. El pensaba que serían inferiores en entendimiento, en aspecto e incluso en talento, y hacía ya un año que había escarmentado de esto último con Granger en su misma clase. ¿Realmente la odiaba a ella por ser como era, o por ser una persona que no tenía Sangre Pura como él?

Todo esto iba preguntándose cuando de pronto habían llegado al pasillo del vestíbulo y ya no tenían que caminar más juntos. Él podía irse a las cocinas, comer algo y volver a su sala común a tiempo para que nadie notara nada extraño. Pero…

–Granger –dijo, cuando ella ya se iba caminando hacia las escaleras de mármol sin mirar atrás–.

–Qué quieres, Malfoy –espetó–.

–Yo realmente no… Quiero decir, no me gustas –aclaró–.

–Muy amable, creo que es recíproco –respondió con mal talante–.

–No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que no te odio. Solo que no me gustas… o bueno, no me había molestado en fijarme en ti de esa forma, pero… pero no te odio así, sin más.

– ¿Qué intentas decir? –preguntó ella, confusa por aquella repentina confesión. Podría parecer poco, pero para ella eso y una proposición parecían igual de descabelladas–.

–Lo que intento decir es que tu primer beso no ha sido con un chico que te odia –se intentó explicar–. Es decir, no lo recuerdes como un mal trago necesario. Bueno, puedes recordarlo como quieras –excusó– pero yo lo recordaré como un beso con una chica. No con una Sangre sucia –añadió, balbuceando-.

–Ah –respondió ella. Intentó que no se notara que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida–.

–Pero no me gustas –añadió. Hermione soltó una carcajada–.

–Buenas noches, Malfoy.


End file.
